United Kingdom of Portugal, Galicia, the Algarves, and the Lands within the Oceans
The United Kingom of Portugal, Galicia, the Algarves, and the Lands within the Oceans (Portuguese:O Reino Unido de Portugal, da Galiza, dos Algarves, e das Terras d'Aquém e d'Além-Mar), commonly just reffered to as Portugal, is a constitutional monarchy composed of mainland Portugal, the autonomous regions of the Azores, the Canary Islands, Sao Tome and Principe, Madeira, Cabo Verde, and the Autonomous Kingdom of Galicia. Its economy is considered one of the most powerful in the world, ranking next to France and Germany. The kingdom was the first global power to re-introduce the colonial empire to the modern world, starting with its invasion of Galicia and ending with its negotiations with the then soveirgn state of Cabo Verde which led to the country becoming an autonomous region of the Portuguese kingdom in return for prefered economic stances between Portugal and the autonomous region. The kingdom's current monarch is King Afonso VII, son of the late throne claiment Dom Duart Pio, Duke of Braganza. History Main Article: History of Portugal The Kingdom was formed after a monarchist revolution took place in Lisbon, Portugal; starting in 2034 and lasting three years and resulting in the reinstallation of the monarchy in Portugal. Soon after all of the renewed kingdom's political and economic reforms, the national economy started to grow rapidly in value and size due to the new regulations and laws that made Portugal an advantageous location for international corporations. Once again becoming a world power, Portugal's enlightened authoritarian government started to assert its authority in the global stage, first ending the Olivenza dispute with Spain by making threats of embargo and closed borders, thus forcing Spain to officially recognize Portugal's claim on the city. Soon after the ceding of the city of Olivenza, the Constable of the Kingdom, Christiano Antunes, realized that the status of Spains economic and political power was diminishing, and so with the kingdoms new found economic prosperity and growing global power, Portugal demanded Spain cede the region of Galicia, a long time "brother" of Portugal, sharing a similar language, culture, etc. The demand was one the that many Galician's had been hoping for since the reintegrationism groups that formed during Franco times. The demand was of course denied to Portugal, and so Portugal invaded Galicia, with help of Galician rebels and the long time British allies. eventually negotiations were made formally ceding Galicia to the United Kindom of Portugal. Now having started its new Imperial age, Portugal's saw to invade the Canary Islands from the near by Madeira islands. This invasion was quick and was met with minimal force, due to the isolation of the islands from Spain's mainland. To avoid a full on war with Spain, the kingdom paid a sum of gold for what it believed the islands were worth. After the invasion, the Council of Lusitanians, a council that contained a representative from each region of the kingdom which acted as a second to the Constable of the Kingdom, agreed that war was only going to cost money and create scandal on the world stage, and so it was settled that all territorial gains would be aquired through negotiations, and so the first practice of this was on the previous colony of Sao Tome and Principe. The negotiations promised investments from the Portuguese mainland, economic treaties, and prefered trading into the region in return for submission into the United Kingdom. After the success in Sao Tome, the same negotiations were done with Cabo Verde, however they took much longer, having been met with riots in the streets, but eventually the riots submissed realizing that the ceding would do great things for the economy and development in the islands. Politics Branches of Government Administrative and Political Divisions Portugal is divided into three kingdoms, the Kingdom of Portugal, the Kingdom of Galicia, and the Kingdom of the Lands within the seas. Within each kingdom, there are provinces, which are further subdivided into municipalities. Apart from all these divisions, Portugal's capital, Lisboa, and some surrounding area are located inside the Royal Duchy of Olissipona, which acts as the highest center of government over all kingdoms and their subdivisions. While the official title of the country includes the Kingdom of the Algarve, it is purely for tradition. The Algarve is only a province in the Kingdom of Portugal under the name of Kingdom of the Algarve. Kingdoms Category: